Dead toxic love
by Simply one hell of an author
Summary: When the gang go on holiday, they don't expect blood, suicide and unrequited love. Will be KidxMaka, rated M for gore and possible lemons later. Written for Alicexthexmadxhatter.


A/N: This story is a request by alicexthexmadxhatter; I hope she/he and all of you enjoy it. It's based on a real life holiday that happened to one of my friends. The song that goes with this is dead by My Chemical romance. So without further ado, I give you, the first chapter of…..

WARNINGS: IF YOU ARE AT ALL SQUEEMISH ABOUT BLOOD OR GORE THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU.

Rated M for language, gore and romance.

**Morts d'amour toxiques**

Chapter 1

"This holiday's gonna be so totally awesome!" screamed Blackstar from atop of the plane. Tsubaki looked mortified and apologised profusely to the pilot.

'Poor Tsubaki' thought Maka to nobody in particular. 'She deserves this holiday after all Blackstar's put her through.'

"Hey Maka, you have ten seconds before we leave without you!" called her weapon. The blonde meister grinned and boarded the plane.

As she settled in her seat next to Soul she started to read the safety guidelines. Halfway through she grew bored and being Maka, she started to think. She thought about whether she had turned the oven off and whether it was a good idea to leave Blair and her Papa alone together.

Which reminded her why they were even going on the holiday. It had started out as a field trip, but for some unknown reason, nobody seemed too thrilled about the prospect of going to Berlin for a week. So Lord Death chose the top three ranking meisters from class, which were, of course, Maka, Black Star and Kid.

The tickets were gotten free of charge, courtesy of Stein. The mad professor had been a little disappointed when he was told he couldn't go with them. After all, Berlin was his home city.

Maka was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of the hostess trolley banging against her seat. After she got a tuna sandwich she leaned on her crushes shoulder. Her eyelids began to close…

…x…

When she woke up they were halfway across Russia. According to Death the kid, the flight had gone fairly smoothly apart from when Black Star started chasing the air hostess around.

The gang held their ears as the plane touched down and their ear drums popped. They stood up when the plane had come to a stop and walked down the steps to collect their luggage.

Kid's face reddened as Maka helped him lift his bag. I mean, come on, if a shinigami can't carry his own perfectly symmetrical bag what else is he good for?

They arrived at the hotel after a short coach ride which was slightly boring as they were all tired, including Blackstar.

The hotel was made almost entirely out of grey stone and windows were covered by even greyer curtains. The inside of the hotel was just as bleak as the outside. The paint was crumbling and there was a wilted acacia plant in the corner. The inside was just as bleak as the outside.

A tired looking receptionist sat at the front desk, picking her nails with a file, not seeming to care about the guests. Soul rang the bell for assistance. The blonde bimbo took one look at him and immediately brightened up.

"Guten tag, Velcome to ze Austerlitz hotel, do you have a reservation or are you just staying ze night?" Soul leaned on the desk.

"We have a reservation under 'Stein.'"

"I have Franken Stein, DWMA?"

"Yeah, that's us." The drooling receptionist reached behind her for the door passes.

"Breakfast is served at eight until ten und dinner is at nine. Ze rooms automatically lock at vun AM. If you are late in, Zen you vill have to get somevun from ze inside to let you in." She put her hand on top of Souls and smiled in a way she thought was beguiling.

"But in your case, I can make an exception."

Liz and Maka sent simultaneous laser glares into the oblivious woman's forehead.

"Is zere anything else zat you need?"

Soul leaned over the desk to whisper in her ear.

"_My hand would be nice_…" The beet faced blonde let go of the appendage as if it were a red hot iron.

"Of course Herr, have a pleasant stay."

…

**(A/N: By the way the receptionist is German and she has a German accent. The translations are: Und- and, Herr- Sir, Guten tag- good day. **

**The next scene is in Maka's POV.)**

…

We made our way up to our rooms after my weapon had dealt with the overly amorous receptionist. I was so glad that he didn't flirt with her. I felt as if he was somehow telling her he was taken. For me perhaps?

The stairs creaked with every step. They sounded old and decrepit. I wondered if buildings have souls. I would have to ask the professor when we got back.

The rooms were just as disappointing as the rest of the interior. The wall paint was peeling and the carpet had numerous stains on it.

The bedsprings, as Blackstar had found out, were non- existent. Not a single good boing was made as the hyper ninja bounced wildly on them. He stared longingly at them as if to say 'Why are you so un-awesome?'

Luckily we brought our own sheets because nobody knew how long those ones had been marinating for.

The sofa looked to be the only thing worth sitting on but a large red smudge of something told us that maybe it wasn't. I didn't even want to guess as to what it was from.

Once we had gotten unpacked and changed we gathered in the living room to talk (moan) about the condition of the hotel (dump.)

"This totally sucks balls." groaned Blackstar "There's nothing for the awesome me to do."

"I know," We jumped in unison at the voice that had appeared seemingly out of the blue "we could play a game." _How long has Tsubaki been here for?_ To be honest we don't really give her much attention, so it's our own fault if we get scared silly when she finally emerges.

"Hey, that's a good idea! What about charades?" I said, trying to get the excitement going.

And so, we spend the next half an hour watching failed attempts of the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe, Eastenders and for some reason, James Blunt.

Finally to our great surprise, Blackstar actually made a valid point.

"Watching paint dry is more interesting than this. And believe me; I can do that for hours." He left the room and from the noises coming from the kitchen was searching for something. Once he had found whatever it was he returned to the living area.

When the dust had cleared from his overly enthusiastic setting down of the object, we saw that it was in fact, an empty Vodka bottle.

"Truth or dare. If you've got the guts."

Chapter 1- Complete. Next chapter, God knows when. Thank you for reading!

(A/N: To Alicexthexmadxhatter, I am very very sorry for this being so late; it's just that I've had such a lot to do. I hope that you'll forgive me and not send jabberwockies to kill me.


End file.
